Need For Speed: Racerverse
by UltraInstinctDennix
Summary: New Blood New Story. Jeez. Oh Boy.
1. Chapter:Origin

[A/N]First Time Making Fanfiction, Short Pages. Disclaimer: I Don't own ANY of this! All Owned By Electronic Arts, Same Thing Goes For Songs And Artist. Rated M for Mature. Reason For Rating Of M: 21, For Violence, Strong Language, Possible Lemon Pairings Leading To Big Time Harem. Can't Handle? Don't Read!!

Note:Protagonist Will Be Using Name: DXC

Anyways, Enjoy!!!!

Need For Speed: Lover's Universe

Prologue: 20 Years Ago Before Palm City

???: Age 7: Very Evasive, Never Lost A Single Race, Persistent To The End.

I Owned Rockport's Blacklist.

I Conquered Palmont's Crew.

I Wrecked Bayview's Last Man Racing.

I Dominated The Run.

I Defeated The Street King.

I Destroyed Redview.

Fortune Valley…...Piece Of Cake.

I Even Went UnderCover As A Racer To Stop A Rogue Agent.

But I Got Ambushed In My 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500 And By A 1 in 7 Billionth Chance, I Lived.

???: I Gotta Get Outta Town. Start Fresh. And I Know Just Where.

But It Also Alerted The Women He Raced With/Against. I Hope We Start And End Good.

Present Day-Palm City

Cab Driver: Hey!

???: Huh?

Cab Driver: Here We Are. Rivera Family Garage.

???:Thanks,Uh…. Manny, Right?

Manny: Yeah, See Ya!

???:Ok, See Ya!

The YoungBlood Walks Into The Garage And To His Left He Sees Four Cool, But Low Class Cars. Which Car Will He Take?

Chapter 1 Coming Up Next.

A/N: Hope You Like It! Like I Said Before, This Is My First FanFiction.

Comment Who Or What Should Include/Exclude From Different Need For Speed Titles.

Peace Out!

-For The Pride Of ALL InHuman Racers!!!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Short Pages, Chapter Max-N/A, Gonna Do My Best. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of This, Characters, Titles, Songs Too. All Owned By Electronic Arts. Songs Owned By Artists. Anywho, Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1: Muscle Car Started From The Bottom, Going Hard. The YoungBlood Looks At Four Cars. Also Catches Eye On A Haul Of Trophies, Gold, Silver, Platinum, All Shapes And Sizes. The YB's Eyes Widened Thinking 'Daaaaaaamn!'. But That Got Cut Short By Who On The News Appears To Be Palm City PD's Lt. Frank Mercer. But Then The Protagonist Has A FlashBack That Gets Him Riled Up. But Cools Off After Tv Gets Cut And Lucas Rivera Says:

Lucas: If You Are Looking For A Ride, I Gotta See ID. ???:What?! Why?! Lucas:Cops Insist. ???:(sigh)OK, Here. Gave Lucas His ID.

Lucas Inspected His ID and Said….. Lucas:DXC. Family Name? DXC:Yeah, My Dad Had That Name Same As My Grandpa. Lucas Chuckles. DXC: Word Is Speedhunters Showdown Is Looking For Some New Faces. Lucas: Yeah. You Lookin To Race? DXC: Yup, I Got The Need, Man. Lucas: Stock Is Down, But- Wh-? DXC: I'm Liking This Mustang Over Here. Lucas:Yea? DXC: Mm-Hmm. I'll Drive Us To The Location On My Phone. Lucas:Let's Go. DXC Laughs. Both Gets In The 1965 Ford Mustang And Goes To The Showdown Event Callsign Tornado. DXC Turns On The 8-CD Player And By Lucas' Surprised Face, He Asks…… Lucas:Yo, You Listen To Gasolina By Daddy Yankee?! DXC:If You Don't Listen To Gasolina By Daddy Yankee, I'll Kick Yo Ass Out The Car Right Now. Lucas:Hey, I Love Me Some Daddy Yankee- DXC:Ok. Lucas:But Never Have I Ever Listened To Gasolina. By DXC's Shock, He Slams On The Brake Real Quick And Says.. DX:What?! Lucas:Shocked? DX:Yeah! Lucas:Not The First Person To Say So. DX:Who Is? Lucas:My Sister, Ana. DX Seems Confused. DX:Huh? Lucas:She Doesn't Race In The Daylight. DX:Ouch. Lucas:Maybe You Can One Day Convince Her? DX:No Problem, I'll Give It My All. Lucas Feels Good On The Topic. Both Lucas And DX Make It To The Showdown, Then Meet Dex, Lucas' Old Friend. The Conversation Didn't Last Long As The Was About To Begin. Dex And The Other Racers Put Up A Strong Challenge, But In The End, DX Took The Win. Later, DX Drove To The Part Shop, But………. Starts Banging On The Door, Trying To Get Their Attention. DX:Hello? Come On, Open Up! I Can Hear You In There! Ana:They Don't Care. Did Lucas Sell You That? DX:Yeah. You Know Him? Ana: You Could Say That. DX Was Thinking, "No Way. This Hot AF Racer Is Lucas' Sister?" Ana:He's My Brother. That Used To Be Mine. Won My First Race In That Bad Girl. She's Perfect For Someone Just Starting Out. DX:Haha. Very Funny. What's These Jerks Deal? Ana:Oh, Stock Is Limited Because Of The Showdown. They're Only Selling If They Know You're Gonna Put The Parts To Good Use. DX:Who Says I Won't? Ana:Oh, ok, Rookie's Got Confidence. How About A Chance To Prove You Ain't All Talk? DX:Let's Do It! Ana:Gimme Your Phone….. DX Hands Ana His Phone, But Stops Her By Saying…… Ana:I'm- DX:Ana Rivera. Ana Seems Surprised. Ana:Yeah. How'd You Know? DX:Your Brother Told Me. I Was Kinda Confused At First, But It's Good To Meet And Race With You. Ana's Heart Started To Race After Just Meeting DX. Ana Says Flattered….. Ana:Y-You Too. Ana Gives DX His Phone Back, Then Went Back To Her Car, And Drove Off. DX Heads To The Location To Begin The Night Racing Scene With Ana. Ana Meets Up With DX Then Meets Up With Kenny, A Member & Leader Of "The SpeedBoys". The Night Race Begins. 3, 2, 1, Go! Ana, Kenny, And The Other Racers Kept The Pressure On DX Because He's In The Lead. Ana:I'm Right Behind You! Kenny:And I'm Right Behind You, Rivera! DX(Thinking):Oh, Jeez. Despite The Pressure Being Placed On DX, He Takes His 1st Win In The 1st Night. DX:Haha, Yes! Ana:DAMN! First Night, First Win Kenny:You Got Lucky! DX:Kenny, Can You Do Me A Favor? Kenny:What? Warning: Strong Language In 3, 2, 1... DX:YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT LUCK, HUH?! IS THAT WHY YOU FUCKING LOST, HUH?! SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSWIPE! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT YOUR DUMBASS THE FUCK UP, OR I'LL DESTROY YOU WITH MY CAR'S TAILPIPE UP YOUR ASS, AND OUT YOUR MOUTH, ALRIGHT?! IF YOU THINK I'M JOKING, TRY ME, MOTHERFUCKER, TRY ME! Strong Language Ends. SIlence Falls Short Then Kenny Feeling Fear Riding On His Entire Kenny:Um………...S-See Ya! (Kenny Drives Away Scared) Ana:Damn, DX! DX:Sorry. I, Uh- Ana:That. Was. AWESOME! DX:You Think So?! Ana:Yeah! I Never Seen Anyone Grow A Big Pair Of Balls Like That, Great Work, Chico! FYI:'Chico' And 'Chica' Means "Boy" & "Girl" In Spanish. DX:Thanks, Chica! Ana Drives With DX Letting Him Know She's Gonna Upload The Footage. DX Says To Her That Cool, And He Couldn't Wait To See It. That's When They Slow Down, And Ana Tells DX About "The League". The League Was A Long Way Before He And Ana Could Get On Their Level Of Rep. ICYDK(In Case You Didn't Know):'Rep' Means Reputation. Ana Even Mentions That Lucas Was Offered To Be In The League, But Turned It Down. That's When The Cop Scanner Goes Off. Scanner:All Units, Be Advised. Possible Street Racers Spotted. Any Units Available, Head To Eden Shores. Ana:Shit. Ok, I've Pinged You The Locations To Safe Houses Across Palm City. I'm Headed To One Here In Eden Shores. DX:Too Bad. I Was Having A Good Night With You, Ana. Ana:Aww. Now I Feel Really Bad For Leaving You. DX:Hey, Don't Worry. If I Get Chased By The Cops, Three Words, Don't. Get. Caught. Ana:OK, See You Later, Then? DX:Damn Straight. DX Rides Off To Race And Gain More Rep. Even The 5-0 Manages To Try And Bust Him For 24 Hours, And 48 Minutes. Despite Having Heat Level 5, DX Still Defeats And Escapes The Cops. Thus, Ending The Night With A Bang. Ana Gets Word How DX Evaded The Cops 108 Times, She Dropped Her Jaw By Saying…… WARNING! WARNING! Lemon Turn On In 3, 2, 1…… Ana Starts To Get Turned On Not Only Because Of Him Showing Kenny Why You Shouldn't Piss Of A Legacy Racer. Ana:(Moans)Mmm…… Ah….. Oh, Yeah, Chico. Ana Mastrubates For 45 Minutes, Then Has A Big Orgasm. But Quietly. Ana; AAH! AAH! OH, Yes! YES! YESSS!!!! (muffled)Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaahhh!! Oh. My. God.

With Both Ana & DX Ending Their Night On A High Note In Different Areas, Will Ana & DX Keep Up The Streak Of Victories At Night? Or Will Someone Reign On Their Night Parade? Part 2 Coming Soon! Fair Warning: Somebody Might Get Laid.

A/N: Whew! Well, How Did I Do? Thoughts On Anything/Anyone? Comment Down In Reviews On Your Mind About This Chapter. Anywho, Gotta Run!

For The Saiyan Race!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:I Ain't Wasting Time Trying To Make This Story.

I'm Just Doing This On The Fly.

Besides, I Might Make One About Darksiders 3's Fury An-

Whoops! Almost Spoiled The Story Plot.

Anyway, Enjoy!

(Rated M For Mature: 21 No Children Or Teens Under 17)

Note: DX's Flashback Only Popped Up Because He Saw Mercer's Disowned Deceased Son, Alex. Nothing Crazy.

Chapter 2: Don't Get Caught

After DX Shocked Ana By Giving Kenny Something To Fear If He Took Something Too Far, Ana Informed Him To Meet Back At The Garage Because She Got Footage Of The Race And Him Scaring The Holy Racing Jesus Out Of Kenny's Ass, And Wanted To Show Lucas. DX Hesitated At First, But He Was Cool With It. DX Ana Made It Back To The Garage And Met With Lucas The Next Morning.

Ana: It's Only Been Up 5 Minutes And We Got Half A Million Views.

Lucas: Oh, "WE"?

Ana: Look Who I Found.

Lucas: My Sister Giving You The Grand Tour?

DX: Something Like That

Ana Looks At DX.

She Feels Happy Hearing A Compliment From Him.

But That Gets Cut Fast Because Lucas Says…

Lucas: If Anyone Knows The Back Of A Cop Car, She Is The Perfect Guide.

DX Looks And Thinks To Himself, 'Yeah, You Ain't Lying About Her Being Perfect.'

Ana: Remind Me Which One Of Us Has Actually Been Locked Up?

Lucas: Hey, I've Learned My Lesson.

They Then Start To Bicker About The Cops Who He Embarrassed So Damn Badly.

But That Ended, By Two Things:

1: A Set Of Women Asking For Lucas' Help Getting Some Wheels.

2: Ana DX Head To The Couch To Rest Up. But Ana Spots Them And Asks-

Ana: Hey.

DX: Hmm?

Ana: Who Are They?

DX Couldn't Believe His Sight.

He Seen The Women And He Said-

DX: (quietly)OHHHH SHIIIIIT!!!!

Ana: What? Who Are They?

DX: Actually…. I Used To Race With Some Of Them, Against Some Of Them And The Others Betrayed Me.

Ana: Uh-

DX Begins Naming Each Of Them SInce He All Of Them.

DX: Their Names Are……

1st One Is Samantha. She Was In Olympic City. I Used To Be Her Student When I Was 14.

2nd One Is Brooke Burke. Leader Of Bayview's Racing Scene. I Dominated There Like It Was. Nothing, At 18.

3rd One Is Mia Townsend. She Looked Like A Racer But Working With Her As A Cop, Which I Was Pissed Off Because Someone Said I Was Working With The Cops To Kill The Blacklist… Made Me The "Most Wanted" Street Racer In Rockport. At 20.

4th One Is Nikki. Darius' Ex-Girlfriend. A Feisty One, At Best. She Raced WIth Me Only Because Of A Deal With Cross. He's A Bounty Hunter. Don't Know What Happened To Him. Left Palmont City On My 21st Birthday.

5th One Is…. Whew, Chase Linn. Former FBI Agent Turned Rouge. Nearly Killed Me Over 1 "Very Important Car", 2 Racing Crews, A Large Ass Asian Crime Syndicate, Led By Chau Wu, Currently Dead, Who Also Tried To Kill Me Over The Same Car. Linn Betrayed Him I. To Be Entirely, I Was Hoping She Would've Stayed In Prison. Don't Know Don't Want To Know How She Was Able To Get Out.

6th One Is Carmen Mendez. She Never Knew About Me Being an UnderCover Cop Trying To Solve The Case That Nearly Got Her Killed And She Then Turned Her Back Because She Couldn't Trust Me No More.

7th One Is Rose Largo. Tatted Up And Got A Grudge Against Me Because I Wrecked Her Her Boyfriend Or Ex-Boyfriend Their Cars And Got Them Both Arrested But Somehow She Dumped Him Because He Got Life In Prison Without Parole.

8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th: The Curator, Jessica Miller, Lina Navarro, La Catrina, Big Sister, Lastly, Free Ember Militia's Bosswoman. They All Resided In Fortune Valley, But You Know What They Say, High Reward Always Have Highest Risk.

Ana Was Stunned By How He Remembered All Of Them.

Ana(quietly): Damn, Chico.

DX(quietly): I Know. Some Had Good History, But In The Bad It Over-

DX Mistakenly Hits His Arm. Alerting The Others.

Mia: Who Was That?

Lucas: Uhhhhh…..I'll Check It Out. Wait Right Here.

DX Ana Quietly Begged Pleaded Lucas Not To Say Anything.

Lucas Makes A Judgement Call.

Lucas: I'm Sorry, Ladies. It Was Just A Bug. No Problem.

The 13 Women:(Sigh Of Relief)

Ana DX Burns The Day Out With Some Night Racing.

And Boy If You Thought The DayTime Was Bad, This Makes It Worse For A Few Minutes, But Goes 0-300 Real Quick. WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ONE SHOT IMMINENT! WARNING! LEMON ONE SHOT IMMINENT!

Ana DX Takes A Stop At A Gas Station To Get A Refuel When Suddenly….

Ana: I Think I Hit Something On That Last Turn.

DX: Jesus. What Did You Hit?

Ana: I Don't Know. A Mailbox Or….. A Trashcan?

DX: It's All Trash Now, Right?

Ana DX Chuckles.

DX: Hey, Isn't That Your……

Ana: Ah, Shit! No, No, No. What? What Happened.

Cop: You! Step Away From The Car!

Ana DX Sees Her Car Being Hauled By A Cop Named Shaw. Also, He Asks For Her ID First, Then DX's Later.

Shaw: ID. Let's Go.

Ana Gives Him Her ID.

Shaw: Rivera, Huh? That Your Car?

Ana Sounded Sad Scared.

Ana: Yes. Is There A Problem, Officer?

Shaw: Depends.

Shaw Chats On About How He Has The Right To Impound Her Car Because Someone Reported It.

DX Knows That Is A Damn Lie. But Stood Silent Until He Asks DX For His ID.

Shaw: Dickhead. Nice Name. You Got A Car?

DX Wanted To Answer By Saying Sir, But That Would Antagonize Him.

But, If He Answer Him By Saying Yes, Officer, He Would Back Off And He Cools Off.

DX Makes His Decision.

DX: Yes, Officer, I Do Have A Car.

DX Made The Right Choice For All Involved.

Shaw: Where Is It, Son?

DX: Over There, Officer.

Shaw Whistles.

Shaw: Nice. I Might Have Impounded The Wrong Car.

Shaw Moves To The Truck After Getting Ana's Car Keys.

Shaw: You Got 10 Days, Or We Crush It. I Think It's 10. I Don't Know.

Shaw Signals The Truck Driver.

Shaw: Drive Safe Now.

Shaw Throws Ana DX's IDs On The Ground, Then Drives Off.

Ana Dodges DX Before He Could Say Or Do Anything.

Ana: N-no, Don't. Just Take Me Home?

DX Ana Got In His Mustang And He Drove Her Home.

They Got To Her Home, But DX Didn't Want To Leave Her Side.

DX: Ana-

Ana: No, I Just Wanna Be Alone-

DX Felt Burned And Pleaded With Heart.

DX: Damnit, Ana. (Breathes Deeply)

All I'm Asking Is For Me To Not Leave You Alone Tonight. A-And You Know What? You Can Take My Car, Ok?

Ana Felt That He Understood The Sacrifice He Was Making.

Ana DX Felt Warm Inside And Locked Lips With Each Other.

Ana DX Went In Ana's Place.

DANGER! DANGER! LEMON ONE SHOT IN 3, 2, 1….

DX And Ana Started To Really Kiss Each Other When They Got To Ana's Room.

Ana Pushed DX On His Back On The Bed.

DX Cups Her Face Then Removes Her Shirt To Reveal She Had No Bra On.

DX: You Don't Wear A Bra?

Ana:I Don't.

DX: Damn, Chica.

Ana DX Removes Each Other Clothing Until Ana Pulled Down His Pants And Saw His Big Dick.

Ana's Eyes Widened As She Saw How Big It Was.

Ana: Holy Shit, Chico. It's Fucking Huge!

Ana Used A Tape Measure Along With Her Arm.

Her Jaw Dropped With The Results.

She Holds His Dick, Then She Starts To Lick And Suck It.

Surprisingly She Was Able To Go Deepthroat.

Then Things Got Really Heated.

Ana: (panting) I…. Want You…. To…..Fuck Me….Chico.

DX Nodded And Removed Her Panties.

DX: I'll Go Slow To Start, Ok Chica?

Ana: Ok.

DX Also Pulls A Condom From His Pants Pocket, But Ana Stops Him.

Ana: Wait. No Condom, Please?

DX: But If We Do This, There's No Turning Back.

Ana: Right.

DX Was A Little Scared, But He Prayed To Got Begging That He Doesn't Get Ana Pregnant.

Besides, He Didn't Know How To "Be A Father".

DX Slowly Pushed His Dick In Her Until She Bled From Her P*ssy.

Then As Ana Nodded To Go Further In Her, He Took A Deep Breath.

Ana DX Nearly Screamed. Instead, They Moaned Together.

Ana: Oh, Shit.

DX: You Ok, Ana?

Ana: Yeah, Just Don't Stop, Ok?

DX: Got It.

Ana DX Kept On Fucking For At Least 3 Hours.

DX Couldn't Hold On Any Longer.

DX: ANA, I-I-I Can't Hold On! I'm Gonna Cum!

Ana: ME TOO! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!!!!!

DX Ana Couldn't Hold On Any Longer.

DX: Ah- I'M CUMMING!!!!

Ana: MMPH! ME TOO!!

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

(Heavy Breathing)

DX: Dear God, I Know I've Never Been Good By You, But I'm Only Asking You, No. I Am Praying To You For All That Is Stronger, Please Don't Let Ana Get Until I'm Ready. Please I Won't Ask Any Favors Afterwards. Please.

DX Prays For An Hour Hoping He Is Listening.

Only Time Will Tell.

Me: Whew!

Ana: Aw, Come On!

DX: Yeah!

Lucas: Please?

Me: No!

Need A Break. 1 Week. December 23rd. Another Comment Choice For Next Story: Darksiders 3, Final Fantasy, Dragon Ball Super, Got More? Comment! AnyNow, See Ya In A Week.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:I Ain't Wasting Time Trying To Make This Story.

I'm Just Doing This On The Fly.

Besides, I Might Make One About Darksiders 3's Fury An-

Whoops! Almost Spoiled The Story Plot.

Anyway, Enjoy!

(Rated M For Mature: 21 No Children Or Teens Under 17)

Note: DX's Flashback Only Popped Up Because He Saw Mercer's Disowned Deceased Son, Alex. Nothing Crazy.

Chapter 3: Don't Get Caught

After DX Shocked Ana By Giving Kenny Something To Fear If He Took Something Too Far, Ana Informed Him To Meet Back At The Garage Because She Got Footage Of The Race And Him Scaring The Holy Racing Jesus Out Of Kenny's Ass, And Wanted To Show Lucas. DX Hesitated At First, But He Was Cool With It. DX Ana Made It Back To The Garage And Met With Lucas The Next Morning.

Ana: It's Only Been Up 5 Minutes And We Got Half A Million Views.

Lucas: Oh, "WE"?

Ana: Look Who I Found.

Lucas: My Sister Giving You The Grand Tour?

DX: Something Like That

Ana Looks At DX.

She Feels Happy Hearing A Compliment From Him.

But That Gets Cut Fast Because Lucas Says…

Lucas: If Anyone Knows The Back Of A Cop Car, She Is The Perfect Guide.

DX Looks And Thinks To Himself, 'Yeah, You Ain't Lying About Her Being Perfect.'

Ana: Remind Me Which One Of Us Has Actually Been Locked Up?

Lucas: Hey, I've Learned My Lesson.

They Then Start To Bicker About The Cops Who He Embarrassed So Damn Badly.

But That Ended, By Two Things:

1: A Set Of Women Asking For Lucas' Help Getting Some Wheels.

2: Ana DX Head To The Couch To Rest Up. But Ana Spots Them And Asks-

Ana: Hey.

DX: Hmm?

Ana: Who Are They?

DX Couldn't Believe His Sight.

He Seen The Women And He Said-

DX: (quietly)OHHHH SHIIIIIT!!!!

Ana: What? Who Are They?

DX: Actually…. I Used To Race With Some Of Them, Against Some Of Them And The Others Betrayed Me.

Ana: Uh-

DX Begins Naming Each Of Them SInce He All Of Them.

DX: Their Names Are……

1st One Is Samantha. She Was In Olympic City. I Used To Be Her Student When I Was 14.

2nd One Is Brooke Burke. Leader Of Bayview's Racing Scene. I Dominated There Like It Was. Nothing, At 16.

3rd One Is Mia Townsend. She Looked Like A Racer But Working With Her As A Cop, Which I Was Pissed Off Because Someone Said I Was Working With The Cops To Kill The Blacklist… Made Me The "Most Wanted" Street Racer In Rockport. At 18.

4th One Is Nikki. Darius' Ex-Girlfriend. A Feisty One, At Best. She Raced WIth Me Only Because Of A Deal With Cross. He's A Bounty Hunter. Don't Know What Happened To Him. Left Palmont City On My 20st Birthday.

5th One Is…. Whew, Chase Linn. Former FBI Agent Turned Rouge. Nearly Killed Me Over 1 "Very Important Car", 2 Racing Crews, A Large Ass Asian Crime Syndicate, Led By Chau Wu, Currently Dead, Who Also Tried To Kill Me Over The Same Car. Linn Betrayed Him I. To Be Entirely, I Was Hoping She Would've Stayed In Prison. Don't Know Don't Want To Know How She Was Able To Get Out. I Was 21 That Time.

6th One Is Carmen Mendez. She Never Knew About Me Being an UnderCover Cop Trying To Solve The Case That Nearly Got Her Killed And She Then Turned Her Back Because She Couldn't Trust Me No More.

7th One Is Rose Largo. Tatted Up And Got A Grudge Against Me Because I Wrecked Her Her Boyfriend Or Ex-Boyfriend Their Cars And Got Them Both Arrested But Somehow She Dumped Him Because He Got Life In Prison Without Parole.

8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th: The Curator, Jessica Miller, Lina Navarro, La Catrina, Big Sister, Lastly, Faith. They All Resided In Fortune Valley, But You Know What They Say, High Reward Always Have Highest Risk. I Stayed In Fortune Valley Until I Was 24.

Ana Was Stunned By How He Remembered All Of Them.

Ana(quietly): Damn, Chico.

DX(quietly): I Know. Some Had Good History, But In The Bad It Over-

DX Mistakenly Hits His Arm. Alerting The Others.

Mia: Who Was That?

Lucas: Uhhhhh…..I'll Check It Out. Wait Right Here.

DX Ana Quietly Begged Pleaded Lucas Not To Say Anything.

Lucas Makes A Judgement Call.

Lucas: I'm Sorry, Ladies. It Was Just A Bug. No Problem.

The 13 Women:(Sigh Of Relief)

Ana DX Burns The Day Out With Some Night Racing.

And Boy If You Thought The DayTime Was Bad, This Makes It Worse For A Few Minutes, But Goes 0-300 Real Quick. WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ONE SHOT IMMINENT! WARNING! LEMON ONE SHOT IMMINENT!

Ana DX Takes A Stop At A Gas Station To Get A Refuel When Suddenly….

Ana: I Think I Hit Something On That Last Turn.

DX: Jesus. What Did You Hit?

Ana: I Don't Know. A Mailbox Or….. A Trashcan?

DX: It's All Trash Now, Right?

Ana DX Chuckles.

DX: Hey, Isn't That Your……

Ana: Ah, Shit! No, No, No. What? What Happened.

Cop: You! Step Away From The Car!

Ana DX Sees Her Car Being Hauled By A Cop Named Shaw. Also, He Asks For Her ID First, Then DX's Later.

Shaw: ID. Let's Go.

Ana Gives Him Her ID.

Shaw: Rivera, Huh? That Your Car?

Ana Sounded Sad Scared.

Ana: Yes. Is There A Problem, Officer?

Shaw: Depends.

Shaw Chats On About How He Has The Right To Impound Her Car Because Someone Reported It.

DX Knows That Is A Damn Lie. But Stood Silent Until He Asks DX For His ID.

Shaw: Dickhead. Nice Name. You Got A Car?

DX Wanted To Answer By Saying Sir, But That Would Antagonize Him.

But, If He Answer Him By Saying Yes, Officer, He Would Back Off And He Cools Off.

DX Makes His Decision.

DX: Yes, Officer, I Do Have A Car.

DX Made The Right Choice For All Involved.

Shaw: Where Is It, Son?

DX: Over There, Officer.

Shaw Whistles.

Shaw: Nice. I Might Have Impounded The Wrong Car.

Shaw Moves To The Truck After Getting Ana's Car Keys.

Shaw: You Got 10 Days, Or We Crush It. I Think It's 10. I Don't Know.

Shaw Signals The Truck Driver.

Shaw: Drive Safe Now.

Shaw Throws Ana DX's IDs On The Ground, Then Drives Off In His Camaro ZL1.

Ana Dodges DX Before He Could Say Or Do Anything.

Ana: N-no, Don't. Just Take Me Home?

DX Ana Got In His Mustang And He Drove Her Home.

They Got To Her Home, But DX Didn't Want To Leave Her Side.

DX: Ana-

Ana: No, I Just Wanna Be Alone-

DX Felt Burned And Pleaded With Heart.

DX: Damnit, Ana. (Breathes Deeply)

All I'm Asking Is For Me To Not Leave You Alone Tonight. A-And You Know What? You Can Take My Car, Ok?

Ana Felt That He Understood The Sacrifice He Was Making.

Ana DX Felt Warm Inside And Locked Lips With Each Other.

Ana DX Went In Ana's Place.

DANGER! DANGER! LEMON ONE SHOT IN 3, 2, 1….

DX And Ana Started To Kiss Each Other When They Got To Ana's Room.

Ana Pushed DX On His Back On The Bed.

DX Cups Her Face Then Removes Her Shirt To Reveal She Had No Bra On.

DX: You Don't Wear A Bra?

Ana:I Don't.

DX: Damn, Chica.

Ana DX Removes Each Other Clothing Until Ana Pulled Down His Pants And Saw His Big Dick.

Ana's Eyes Widened As She Saw How Big It Was.

Ana: Holy Shit, Chico. It's Fucking Huge!

Ana Used A Tape Measure Along With Her Arm.

Her Jaw Dropped With The Results.

She Holds His Dick, Then She Starts To Lick And Suck It.

Surprisingly She Was Able To Go Deepthroat.

Then Things Got Really Heated.

Ana: (panting) I…. Want You…. To…..Fuck Me….Chico.

DX Nodded And Removed Her Panties.

DX: I'll Go Slow To Start, Ok Chica?

Ana: Ok.

DX Also Pulls A Condom From His Pants Pocket, But Ana Stops Him.

Ana: Wait. No Condom, Please?

DX: But If We Do This, There's No Turning Back.

Ana: Right.

DX Was A Little Scared, But He Prayed To God Begging That He Doesn't Get Ana Pregnant.

Besides, He Didn't Know How To "Be A Father". And Ana Didn't Know How To "Be A Mother".

DX Slowly Pushed His Dick In Her Until She Bled From Her P*ssy.

Then As Ana Nodded To Go Further In Her, He Took A Deep Breath.

Ana DX Nearly Screamed. Instead, They Moaned Together.

Ana: Oh, Shit.

DX: You Ok, Ana?

Ana: Yeah, Just Don't Stop, Ok?

DX: Got It.

Ana DX Kept On Fucking For At Least 3 Hours.

DX Couldn't Hold On Any Longer.

DX: ANA, I-I-I Can't Hold On! I'm Gonna Cum!

Ana: ME TOO! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!!!!!

DX Ana Couldn't Hold On Any Longer.

DX: Ah- I'M CUMMING!!!!

Ana: MMPH! ME TOO!!

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

(Heavy Breathing)

DX: Dear God, I Know I've Never Been Good By You, But I'm Only Asking You, No. I Am Praying To You For All That Is Stronger, Please Don't Let Ana Get Until I'm Ready. Please I Won't Ask Any Favors Afterwards. Please.

DX Prays For An Hour Hoping He Is Listening.

Only Time Will Tell.

On The Next

Need For Speed: Racerverse

* * *

DX: Please Don't Let Ana Get Pregnant.

Ana: No, I Need This.

Mia: Mmmm.

DX: Anybody Wanna Dance?

Lucas: Did I Miss Something Here?

Ana: Kenny Keyed The Car You Gave Me.

[End Of Chapter 4 Preview]

Me: Whew!

Ana: Aw, Come On!

DX: Yeah!

Lucas: Please?

Me: No!

Need A Break. 1 Week. December 23rd. Another Comment Choice For Next Story: Darksiders 3, Final Fantasy, Dragon Ball Super, Got More? Comment! AnyNow, See Ya In A Week.

[End Of Chapter 3]


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Hey Guys, So Sorry I'm Late.

Lucas: You Should Be!

Ana: What Took You?

Me: I Can't Explain.

Lucas: Make It Up.

Ana: Yeah! With 3 More Chapters!

Me: OK! OK! I Said I'm Sorry!

DXC: Lay Off Him, OK?!

Me: Anyways, Lucas, You Want To Start Us Off?

Lucas: Sure.

Me: And Ana You Can End The Chapters.

Ana:Ok.

Lucas: None Of This Is Owned By The Writer Of This Story.

All Is And Will Always Be Owned By Electronics Arts. And It's Rated M For Mature Readers ONLY! IF Under 21, Do NOT Read.

Anyhow, Enjoy!

Last Time On Need For Speed: Racerverse

DX: I Can't Leave You Alone Not After What Has Happened Tonight.

Ana: DX, I-

DX: Please, Let Me Stay. I'll Even Give You My Ride From Now On, Please.

Ana: Okay, Thank Y-

DX Ana Starts Kissing

DX Ana Kissing

DX: You Sure You Want To Do This?

Ana Nodded.

Ana: I'm Very Sure.

DX Nodded Back.

Ana:(panting) Oh….. My…. God…… Chico. You're So Big!

DX: Ana, I Can't Hold On Any Longer!

Ana: Me Neither.

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

DX: Dear God, I Know We Haven't Been On Any Terms, But I'm Praying To You For One Request, Then I Won't Ask For Favors Unless It's With You.

I Ask You Dear God, Please Don't Let Ana Get Pregnant Until We Are Truly Ready.

Chapter 4: God Saves Any By Prayer, Even Racers.

DX Heads To The Garage To Find Lucas But Instead Finds Carmen, Nikki, Mia In The Garage, Also Noticing The Sign Saying:

"Mechanic Out Shopping For Parts. Be Back In 3 Hours."

DX Felt Burned Inside Out.

But, He Needed To Stay Strong.

DX(Under Breath): Ok, D. You Can Do This. If They Want To Talk To You, Just Join.

If Not, Just Nut Up. Don't Shut Up. Don't Run. Don't Cower In Fear.

Just Be Strong. Inside Out.

DX(Normal Voice): OK. I'm Ready.

DX Looks At Each Of Them.

He Admires How They All Look Great.

Without Saying A Word, Of Course.

He Surprisingly Notices That Mia Wasn't Wearing Any Panties.

But That Only Made His Defenses Stronger.

But That Is When Carmen Looked At DX, And She Somehow Starts Thinking To Herself.

Carmen(Under Breath): Who Is This Hot Stuff? Shit, He Probably Got Dance Moves. Same As Racing Moves.

Nikki Does The Same.

Nikki(Under Breath): Damn. He Got Some Muscle More Than Any Muscle Car, Shit On Sniper Barrels.

DX Started To Feel Like He's Being Looked At.

Then He Decided Not To Run, But…..

DX Turns On The Radio Playing Some Hyper Dance Music, Then Asks….

DX: Anyone Wanna Dance?

The Beat Got Them Up For A Dancing Free-For-All.

DX, Carmen, Nikki, Mia All Danced For All 3 Hours.

Nikki, Mia Carmen All Admitted Defeat.

Lucas Came Back Right On Time To Turn The Music Off.

Lucas: Did I Miss Some Fun In Here Or What?

DX(Panting): Boy, If You Got Here Any Earlier, You Would Probably Have Lost.

Lucas: Okay. I Got The Parts, Girls!

Carmen, Nikki Mia(Excited): Oh, Cool. I Was Hoping To Upgrade My Car.

DX Decided To Leave Lucas A Note Letting Him Know He Grabbed The Keys To A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500.

He Hopes Lucas Understands.

As The Night Started Up, DX Called Ana.

DX(On Phone): Ana?

Ana: Hey.

DX: You Ok?

Ana: Yeah, I'm Cool.

DX: Aight.

Ana: Wanna Race Ooor?

DX: I Might Race, Buuuuuut I Really Want To…. You Know.

Ana: Hmmm. I MIGHT Have To Get You To Make Kenny Feel Fear For The Second Option…

DX: What Did Kenny Do This Time?

Ana: He Keyed Your Car And Guess What It Says.

DX: I Don't Know.

Ana: It Said, "Suck SpeedBalls, Loser."

DX Was Enraged To The Point That He Meant His Threat.

DX: (Low Tone)What?!

Ana: I Know Ri-

The Phone Line Got Cut, Ana Knows Kenny Pissed Off The Wrong Driver.

Ana: Oh, Shit!

Ana Calls Kenny, But Goes To Voicemail.

Ana: Come On, Kenny. Pick Up. Shit!

DX Shows Up At Kenny's Car Crew, With A Black Red Aura.

DX Instills Fear To The Whole SpeedBoys Crew.

Kenny DIdn't Think He Would ACTUALLY Show Up.

But He DID, And He Is A Warrior Of His Word.

DX(Enraged): KEEENNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

WARNING! Super Strong Language Super Strong Violence In 3, 2, 1….

DX(Enraged): YOU FUCKED UP MY GIRL'S MOTHERFUCKING WHIP?!?!?!?!

NOW I GET TO DO AS I PROMISED 3 DAYS AGO!!!!!!!

RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

The Ground Starts Shaking, Black And Red Aura Flying Everywhere.

Black Eyes With Red Pupils Glow In DX's Eyes.

DX Charges At The SpeedBoys,

They Try To Stop Him, But, Unfortunately, He Bashed Through ALL The Speedboys With No Mercy. Injuring Them. Nearly Killing 2 Of Them.

DX Bursts In The Speedboys Hangout And Goes Rampant.

He Finds Daryl, Hands Up. Begging For Mercy.

DX(Enraged): WHERE'S KENNY?!

Daryl Points To Kenny's Room.

DX(Enraged): ALSO, WHERE IS A SPARE EXHAUST PIPE?!?!?!?!?!

Daryl Gives Him A Gold Exhaust Pipe.

DX(Enraged): YOU COME BACK HERE OR CALL THE COPS… YOU! ARE NEXT!

Daryl Promised He Won't Say Shit,Then Ran.

DX Finds Kenny Gonna Shoot A Woman Named Hayley.

Kenny Tries To Warn Him, But It's Too Late.

He ACTUALLY Shoved The Gold Exhaust Pipe Up His Ass And Out The Mouth.

Ripped His Heart Out Stomps On It.

He Looks At Hayley, But Walks Away.

Hayley Thanks Him.

DX(Enraged, Low Tone): If We Meet Again, I Hope It's Under Different Circumstances.

Hayley Now Knows He Is A Warrior Of His Word.

She Blessed Him With Strength To Survive The Night.

Hayley(Whispers): Th-Thank You, D-DX.

DX Responds After Cooling Off.

DX(Normal): No Problem, Hayley. Stay Safe.

DX Walks Out of The Speedboys' Hangout, Clothes Look Clean Untouched.

By Surprise, Ana Shows Up Mad Late.

Seeing The Cars On Fire, Ana Was Stunned On How Much Anger DX Could Unleash On His Enemies Or Rivals.

Ana(Under Breath): Damn, Chico. Didn't Think You Get THIS Angry. But… SHIT, I'm Glad.

And The Night Ends.

But Was It Worth The Assassination Of The Deceased Speedboys?

[End]

On The Next Need For Speed: Racerverse.

Ana: Ay, Chico!

Lucas: Oh Shit!

Torres: Still Nothing? Damnit. What Could Do All This In Minutes? I Mean, Shit Nozzles.

DX(Angry): SHAW! FACE ME LIKE A MAN! FIGHT ME!

Lucas: You Did This To Papi's Camaro?!

DXC: HEY! IT WASN'T HER FAULT! SHAW CAME AT HER HEAD ON!

**Lucas Punches DX In The Face. **DX Falls Down Tries To Get Up.

But He Unleashes A Barrage Of Punches, Nearly Killing Him.

But Lucas Realized What He Did And He Stopped, But It Was Too Late.

DX Started To Get Up Run To The Car And Escape Because He Was Feeling Scared Of What Lucas Did To Him.

DX Ran Towards The Beach.

Both He Lucas Needed Time Away From Each Other.

But Will Time Be On Their Side When Ana, Carmen, Nikki Mia All Learn What Was Kept Secret From Them???

DX: (Screams To The Sky)

Lucas: I'm Sorry, Hermano.

[End Of Chapter 4]

**Me: Well?**

Lucas: I'm Actually Impressed, Dude.

Me: Really?

Ana: Me, Too.

DXC: Hey. Me Three.

Torres: Even I'm Impressed.

Me: Heh. I'll Keep It Up, Then.

Everyone: Cool, Thanks.

Me: Alright, Guys.

Oh, Ana.

Ana: Oh, Right.

Chapter 5 Coming Up Next.

Like This One?

RR, Please?

See You On The Next…

Everyone:

NEED FOR SPEED: RACERVERSE!

AN: I Know I Said A Week, But I Only Took At Least A Day Just To Clear My Head.

But, No More. Promise.

This Is Gonna Be Epic. Count On It.

[End]


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Hey, Guys.

Everyone: Hey Dj.

Wassup?

What's Good?

Me: Nothing. Chilling.

Hey, Guess What?

Everyone: New Chapter?

Me: Yup.

AND, Torres Starts, And Shaw Finishes.

Torres: Yeah!

Shaw: Awesome!

Me: Ready? Let's Do This.

Torres: None Of This Is Owned By UltraInstinctDennix.

All Is Owned By Electronic Arts. Also, This Is Rated M For Mature Readers Only!

Under 21, Run.

Well, Let's Begin.

Last Time On Need For Speed: Racerverse.

DX Felt A Dark Energy Surge Through His Body And When He Makes A Threat Or A Promise, He Is A Warrior Of His Word.

He Manages To Go Rampant Against The Entire Speedboys' Crew And Nearly Killed All Of Them.

He Found Kenny, Daryl Hayley In The Hangout And His Target Was Only Kenny

Kenny Tried To Use Hayley As A Human Shield, But Failed.

Daryl Gave DX A Gold Exhaust Pipe, And Was Warned To Never Be In A Crew Against Him Again.

DX Did What He Promised And Shoved The Gold Exhaust Pipe Up His Ass And Out His Mouth With No Mercy.

He Let Daryl Know Not To Mess With DX Again Or He Will Suffer The Same Fate, Maybe Worse.

Hayley Was Relieved To Know He Won't Hurt ANY Woman At All.

DX Escapes The Area, Then Hayley Does The Same Minutes Later.

Ana Gets To The Scene Of Where Mayhem Has Unleashed.

She Then Bolts Because Palm City PD, FDPC EMS Are On The Way.

And She Did Not Want To Be A Suspect Of Total Mayhem Like This.

What Will Happen To The Few That's Keeping Each Other In Check?

Will Lucas Get With Carmen, Nikki, Mia Or All Three?

Find Out…..

Today.

Chapter 5: Take It Tougher. Make It Bigger. Lift Turn Heavier. Work It Harder. Make It Better. Do It Faster. Make Me Stronger.

2 Weeks Fly Fast.

DX Recovers Fully After That Night.

And Ana DX Managed To Get With Each Other And Get It On.

Lucas, However Might Get His V-Card Officially Revoked.

At The Garage….

Lucas Finishes Carmen, Nikki, Mia's Cars With Extra Care Included.

Lucas: Annnnnnnd, Done.

Carmen: Oh, Thank You, Lucas.

Nikki: Yeah, We Appreciate It.

Mia(Flirting): Yeah, I Wish There Was A Way To Repay You.

Lucas(Shaking):Ummmmmm…...There Might Actually Be Three Things That Can Be Done.

And When 1 Hour Went By, Lucas At Home In His Room, 3 Rooms From Ana's,

Where She And DX Was Having Their Time At Night.

Lucas Was About To Become A Real Man Getting Some Action Today.

And Man, Was Lucas About To Have Himself A REAL Good Time.

Lucas(Moans):Oh My God. You Girls Do Really Great When It's My First Time Getting Head. Excuse Me, 3 Heads.

Mia: Oh, Yeah Baby?

Lucas: Yeah. Hey, Carmen, May I Taste Your Breast, Por Favor?

Carmen: Ay, Si, Papi. Yes, You May.

Carmen Removes Her Shirt And Her Breast Were Out And Her Cherry Nipples Hard.

Lucas: Gracias, Jesus!

Nikki: Mind If I Play With Yours, Lucas?

Lucas: Mmm, Sure, Nikki.

Nikki: Thank You.

And Like That, It Escalates Even More When Lucas Starts To Fuck Nikki First, Then Mia, Carmen As The Finale.

Lucas Didn't Have A Condom.

But Lucky For Him, After 45 Minutes He Wanted To Cum Their Tits, And Then, He Did As They Asked.

Not Only That, They Went 2 More Rounds.

2nd Round On Their Stomachs.

3rd And Final On Their Asses.

They All Passed Out, And Fell Asleep.

And When The Day Is Done, The Night Begins.

DX(Singing Under Breath While Driving Ana Is Sleeping): I Hear Voices In My Head They Come To Me They Understand They Talk To Me. They Talk To Me. Aaaahhhh! They Tell I Went Through. They Show Me Things I'll Do To You. They Talk To Me. Talk To Me. Talk To Me. TALK TO ME.

DX And Ana In The Shelby GT500 Pull Up For Some Food, But….

DX: Ana, Look Who's Here.

Ana: Shit.

DX: You Wanna Leave?

Ana: No! I Need This.

DX: Got Your Back.

Ana Gets Out And Walks To Shaw's Passenger Car Door, But With Little Time, Shaw Exits The Food Shop And Waits For His Partner, Eva Torres.

She Then Arrives A Minute After.

Shaw: I Don't Like Waiting.

Torres: And I Don't Like Watching You Eat.

Shaw Torres Goes To His Police Camaro ZL1's Trunk.

He Opens It And There Is A Shitload Of Money.

Why?

Torres: Holy Shit! All This Just From Shakedowns?!

Shaw: See This Shit, It's Like Christmas! Oh, And I, Uh, May Have Upped The Fee.

Torres: Wha-

Shaw: Boss Said To Charge Hard. That's What I'm Doing.

Torres: Idiots. Both Of You. And Do You Really Think He's Your Friend? That's Just Sad.

Shaw: Careful, Torres. Two Wheels Ain't Shit Against Four. (Laughhs) Heh. Bye.

Torres Then Shaw Leaves The Food Joint, But Shaw's Gonna Be Pissed About His Ride.

DX and Ana Goes In When They Left.

They Try To Eat, But They Couldn't Because Ana Was Stroking DX's Dick Which Was Hard For Minutes While Torres And Shaw Were There Minutes Ago. Also, Ana Was Sucking DX Until He Came In Her Mouth.

She Swallowed It All Just In Time.

They Both Ate WAY Too Much. Decided To Go To Back To Ana's House.

To Finish What Was Started.

Shaw Made The Call, But Too Late.

Ana And DX Made It Inside And Finished The Night With Some Victory Sex!

Beating His Record Of 3 Hours 48 Minutes, With A Run Set Of 5 Rounds, 4 Hours 55 Minutes.

Hoorah, Baby!

But, Back Where The Speedboys Hangout Is Now A Crime Scene.

Torres: Still Nothing? Damnit. What Could Do All This In Minutes? I Mean, Shit Nozzles.

And The Next Few Days Pass To Nights And Ana Wanted To Impress The League.

So She Went To The Garage And Got Another Car.

DX Was Afraid Of What She Was Thinking.

But He Wasn't Complaining, For Awhile.

Ana: What Do You Think, Chico?

DX: Whoa, Isn't That Your Dad's? You Sure Lucas Is Gonna Be Okay With This?

Ana: It's Mine As Much As His.

DX: Too True.

Ana DX Race With Tough Opponents, But Nothing Got In Their Way For Awhile.

Until…

Shaw: Hey! You In The Camaro, Pull Over Now!

Ana: This Asshole Again?!

Shaw Shows Up To Wreck The Camaro With Ana In It.

But DX Had To Stop Shaw Rescue Ana.

And Shaw Pissed Off The Wrong One, This Time.

DX Countered Shaw. Got A Few Good Hits On Him.

Then He Wrecked Shaw's Ride And Got Out The Car To Not Only Let Ana Escape.

He Even Grabbed All The Cash From Shaw's Car Trunk And Got Back In The Car And Booked It Before Reinforcements Arrived.

It Was Only The Calm Before The Storm.

ALERT: Someone May Get The Powers Of "The Legendary Super Racer"!

The Night Ended With Conflict Rising In The Next Day.

Ana Was Gonna Be In Some Deep Shit When Lucas Saw His Camaro.

It's Gonna Be Worse When DX Lucas Starts To Have A Major Argument.

The Next Day…

DX, Ana, Lucas, Carmen, Mia, Nikki All Look At The Wrecked Camaro SS.

Carmen, Mia Nikki Leaves But Just Enough To Hide, Spy Listen.

Lucas Is Pissed.

Lucas: WHAT. THE FUCK, MIJA?!

Ana: Lucas, I-

DX: I'll Leave.

Ana Lucas: No, Don't.

Lucas: YOU WRECKED PAPI'S CAR! AND FOR WHAT?!

Ana: To Get That Cop Off My Ass, Lucas.

DX Couldn't Do Anything But Try To Listen.

But When Lucas Started To Blame Ana For The Car Being Nearly Destroyed,

DX Couldn't Take Standing Around And Doing Nothing Anymore.

He Bursts In To Stop Lucas, But….

DX: LAY THE FUCK OFF, PERRO!!

Lucas: STAY OUT OF THIS, AMIGO!

DX: HEY! IT WASN'T HER FAULT! SHAW CAME AT HER HEAD ON!

MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE GLAD SHE IS STILL ALIVE AND OUT OF JAIL!

LIKE YOU!

DAANAN!!!!!!!!!!

It Was At This Moment That DX Knew…..

He Fucked Up.

DX: Lucas, I'm-

Lucas Throws An Uppercut Knocking DX Down.

Continues With A Full Fury Barrage Of Punches Going To DX's Face Giving Him A Near Completely Shut Black Eye.

Heavily Bloody Nose.

Scars On His Chin And Cheeks.

Cuts On His Lips.

It Only Got Worse Until…

Ana: LUCAS! I'M SORRY FOR WRECKING THE CAMARO! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL DX, POR FAVOR?!

Ana Started To Cry For Both Of Them.

She Loves Both Her Brother, Lucas Her Boyfriend, DX.

But She Doesn't Want To Choose Between Them Both.

Lucas Looked At Ana. Then Ended The Barrage By Getting Off DX.

DX Got Up. But He Started To Feel Scared And He Just Ran As Long As He Could Until He Could Find A Spot To Be Undisturbed.

Lucas Stayed And Apologized To Ana For What Came Over Him.

Lucas: I'm Sorry, Mija.

She Couldn't Say Much But Ana Forgave Lucas.

DX Felt Betrayal Rage Flow Through His Body While He Was On Foot Running To The Beach.

He Got There But A Category 4 Storm Was Showing Gold Lightning And Heavy Winds.

DX Just Felt Like He Wanted To…

DX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Gold Lightning Struck DX.

But Surprisingly, DX Didn't Die Or Go Unconscious.

He Was…..

Alive, But Changed.

Gold Yellow Hair, Gold Yellow Eyes.

He Was Stunned, But He Stayed Calm.

He Started To Walk Away, But…

He Heard The Gods Of Olympus Granting DX The Power Of The Legendary Super Racer.

He Needed To Train Before Daylight. And Use His New Powers Well, But Use It Responsibly.

Instead Of Leaving, He Stayed Started By Charging An Attack With His Fist.

He Called It The…

DX(Electronic Godly Voice): MUSTANG……. BURST…... ARK…... KA- ME- HA- ME- HA!!!!

Then He Opens His Mind And Hands To Make…

More. Until He Passes Out By Break Of Sun Rise.

SU- PRA….. SNIPER…… BLITZ….. FLAME!!!!!!

SPE- CIAL…… BURN- OUT…… MINI- GUN- SHOT……. BARRAGE!!!!

BUGATTI…. NEX- US….. VIPER….. BOMB!!!!!

EDGE….. RAID….. SHADOW…… FLASH!!!!!

RAPTOR….. SKULL… OXIDE…. CRASH!!!!!

Daylight Almost Came.

DX Was Done Training, And Thanked The Gods Of Olympus, And Jesus Christ, Himself.

Then When The Sun Peaked Out, He Transformed Back To Normal.

But He Wouldn't Rest Until He Could Apologize To Lucas And Ana For What Happened Yesterday Night.

Will DX Be Forgiven By Both Siblings Or Be Forgotten Move On To The Afterlife?

Will Carmen Her Friends Talk To Ana About Who They Got Laid With?

[To Be Continued]

Me: Well?

Lucas: Oh. My. God.

Mia, Nikki, Carmen(In Sync): I Am Officially Amazed.

Torres Shaw: Nice Work. Jinx.

Ana: Even Now, I'm Shocked At The Amount Of Rounds We Gone Fucking.

DXC: You Think?!

Shaw: I Probably Wouldn't Break That Record, Even If I Was Powered Up.

Me: You Could. But Not In This Story. Sorry, Shaw.

Shaw: Ah, It's Cool. It's Cool.

Anyways…...

Chapter 6 Preview Time!

On The Next

Need For Speed: Racerverse.

DX: I'm Sorry, But…... I'm Leaving.

Ana: Wait. WHAT?!

Lucas: What's Wrong, Carmen? Is There A Problem?

Torres: Case Gone Cold. Damn.

Ana: Chico, Please Don't Go.

[End Of Chapter 6 Preview]

Me: I'm In Trouble, Aren't I?

Ana(Laughs): No, Dj

Lucas: She's Right.

Torres: I Was Kinda Surprised, Myself.

Shaw: Get Over Here!

Me(Scared): Ana, Eva, Help Me!

Ana And Torres: Shaw…

Shaw: (Sighs) Sorry.

Anyways, Chapter 6 Coming Soon.

See You Soon, I Won't.

Me: Again, Sorry, Shaw.

Shaw: We're Cool. Is Torres Gonna Get Laid Too?

Me: Shaw, No Spoilers.

[End Of Chapter 5]


	7. Mini Chapter

Me: Hey Guys, Guess What?

All: New Chapter?

Me: No. Not This Time.

All: Aww, Man.

Me: I'm Actually Going Tell Y'all About, Ahem, The Legendary Super Racer.

All: Okay.

Lucas: Let's Grab Some Popcorn And Enjoy This.

Me: FYI, I Don't Own The Whole Legend Tales.

Ana: That's Cool.

Me: Aight.

Mini-Chapter: The Story Of The Legendary Super Racer

My Grandpa DX The First And My Dad DX The Second Both Told Me…

Grandpa: Hey, My Grandson. Has Your Dad Ever Told You About "The Legendary Super Racer"?

Dad: Hehe, No Dad. I Didn't Tell Him. Yet.

Grandpa And Dad Laughed But I Was Curious.

DX The Third: What Is The Legend, Grandpa? Can You Tell Me, Please? Please?

Grandpa: Ha! Alright. But Know This My Son And Grandson, If You Hear This From Me, One Of You May Be It.

Dad And I: Ok.

Grandpa: Many Have Witnessed It. Only Those That Suffers Pain Physically, Emotionally, Mentally, And Spiritually. Some Get Struck By Lightning Color Golden Yellow.

DX Jr.:(Gasps)

Dad: Whoa.

Grandpa: Those That Survived However Either Have Died, Or Gone Into A Coma, Later Dying.

Then Somehow, If You Don't Go In A Coma Or Die, You Get Golden Yellow Hair, Eyes And Aura.

And, You Are Also Able To Drive Any Supercar.

And, It Won't Get Wrecked, Can Cloak To Escape The Police. And, Bonus, You Can Wreck A Rhino That's Bigger Than You And Your Car.

Dad And I: Wow.

Grandpa: Only Those That Will Be A Warrior To Their Word, For Days, Even Weeks….

The Chances Is Further In Your Favor And Future.

Dad And DXJ: Wow.

DXJ Yawns.

Grandpa: Sounds Like The Story Ended In Perfect Harmony, You Tired, DXJ?

DXJ: Yeah, Grandpa.

Dad: Ok, Time For Bed, Sound Good?

DXJ: Yeah.

Dad And Grandpa Put DXJ To Bed.

Then They Both Went To Bed As Well.

DXJ Said In His Sleep A Prayer.

Dear Lord, I May Be Young But I Only Ask You To Give Me Strength To Become The Legendary Super Racer.

Amen.

Me: And That My Friends Is How The Legend Has Become A Reality.

Everyone: Holy-

Me: Shit, I Know.

Lucas; Can You Tell Us On Chapter 6 Or 7? Maybe 8?

Everyone Chattering

Me: HEY!!

Chattering Stops

Me: You'll Know When It Shows Up, Ok?

For Now, (Yawns), I Need Some Sleep.

All: Oh, Ok.

Good Night.

Me: Good Night.

[End Of Mini-Chapter]


	8. Chapter 6, Part 1

A/N: Little Side Note Before The Story Begins: Reasons For Addition Of Babysitting:

Because He Was Able To Use The Car As An Advantage To Get The Kids To And From School,

Daycare, Bonus Points: Putting The Kids To Sleep When Driving Normal. And When They Need Help With Homework, Speed Mode. Double Bonus Points: No Cops Chase Him Unless He Needs Help To Put The Kids To Sleep After A Fun Friday. Even Did The "Good Child, Bad Child" Karma Driver Routine. So If Anyone Doesn't Understand… Long Story Short: He Even Knows Ways To Have A Job Without Street Racing Being His Special "Super Power" As The Kids Would Tell Their Parents, Without Them Knowing He's Actually A Street Racer. Ok, Cheers!

Me: Hey, Guys. Am I Late?

All: Hey!!!!

Ana: No, You Just Made It.

Me: Awesome!!!! Before We Get Started, I Thought It Would Be A Good Idea To Bring A Friend Of Mine.

All: Who?

Me: This Is Natasha Nice. Ex-Pornstar For 12 Years.

Hope It's Cool With Y'all.

All: We Super Cool.

Me: Great. Natasha, Take A Seat.

Natasha: OK.

Me: Now, Who's Up Next?

Ah, How About…..

Mia: Oh, Cool.

Me: And, Nikki. You Wanna End It?

Nikki: Ok, Awesome.

Me: Let's Begin.

Mia: He Doesn't Own Any Of The Content That Is Involved. All Is Owned By Electronic Arts.

Me: Thanks, Mia. Anyhow, Enjoy.

Previously On Need For Speed: Racerverse….

Shaw: See This Shit, It's Like Christmas! Oh, And I, Uh, May Have Upped The Fee.

Torres: Idiots. Both Of You. And Do You Really Think He's Your Friend? That's Just Sad.

DX: Whoa, Isn't That Your Dad's? You Sure Lucas Is Gonna Be Okay With This?

Ana: This Asshole Again?!

Lucas: WHAT. THE FUCK, MIJA?! YOU WRECKED PAPI'S CAR! AND FOR WHAT?!

DX: LAY THE FUCK OFF, PERRO!! HEY! IT WASN'T HER FAULT! SHAW CAME AT HER HEAD ON!

(Lucas Grunts And Uppercuts DX To The Ground)

[DX Groans, Trying To Get Up]

(Lucas Grunting, Punching DX With A Barrage Of Fists)

Ana: LUCAS! I'M SORRY FOR WRECKING THE CAMARO! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL DX, POR FAVOR?!

DX Got Up. But He Started To Feel Scared And He Just Ran As Long As He Could Until He Could Find A Spot To Be Undisturbed.

Lucas: I'm Sorry, Mija.

DX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Gold Lightning Strikes DX, Changing Him. Now Knowing The Legend Is True)

DX: Gold Hair, Gold Eyes, And Gold Clothes. I… Am The Legend Made Real.

(Electronic Godly Voice): MUSTANG……. BURST…... ARK…... KA- ME- HA- ME- HA!!!!

SUPRA….. SNIPER…… BLITZ….. FLAME!!!!!!

SPECIAL…… BURNOUT…… MINIGUN... SUNSHOT……. BARRAGE!!!!

BUGATTI…. NEXUS….. VIPER….. BOMB!!!!!

EDGE….. RAID….. SHADOW…… FLASH!!!!!

RAPTOR….. SKULL… OXIDE…. CRASH!!!!!

Thank You, Gods Of Olympus, The Underworld, And You, Jesus Christ.

Will DX Be Forgiven By Ana Lucas, Or Will He Move On To A New Home?

Can Lucas Handle The Problem He Might Get In When Carmen And Mia Ask Who DX?

Will Ana Break Up With DX After Antagonizing Lucas?

Find Out..

DX: I Will Not Fail.

Today.

Chapter 6: Racer's Battle For Love. In Hell And High Leveled Weather, Part 1

Torres Still Can't Find Out Who Or What Might Have Done So Much Damage In Little Time. She Is Still Looking On The Web To Find Anything Connecting The Dots, But, Unfortunately….

Cop 1: Torres?

Torres: Yeah?

Cop 1: Commissioner Said To Put That Case File You Got There In The Unsolved Cold Cases.

Torres: Case Has Gone Cold?

Cop 1: Yep.

Torres: Damn. (Sighs) All Right.

Cop 1 Leaves.

Torres Couldn't Believe That The Case Is Going Cold And Unsolved.

But, She Did What She Was Told.

Eva Was Disappointed.

Although, She Notices A Photo Of A Golden Yellow Storm Clouds Lightning Striking Something Near The Beach.

She Then Compares It To A Photo Of Black And Red Lightning Around The Crime Scene.

Torres: Huh, That IS Weird.

Torres Decides To Keep The Two Photos To Herself.

She Knew Something, Or Someone Was Changed.

4 Weeks Later…

Ana, Carmen, DX, Lucas, Mia, And Nikki Are All In The Garage, Working Their Own Car.

DX Finished His First.

Unknown To All, DX Decided To Get All His Belongings, Quietly In His Mustang And Gets Ready To Leave.

Ana Walks Over To Him.

Ana(Whispers): Hey.

DX(Whispers): What's Up?

Ana: Why All Your Stuff Packed Up?

DX: Ana. I'm Sorry, But… I'm Leaving.

Ana(Shaking): Wait, WHAT?!

DX: I Can't Continue In Miami While Lucas Is Gonna Have My Head After My Big Mouth Going Way Too Far.

Ana(Shutters): But, Chico…

DX Kisses Ana Probably For The Last Time.

He Ends The Kiss And Walks Himself And His Car To The Exit.

Ana Chases DX, But Gets Stopped.

Ana: Chico, Wait-

DX: Please, Don't.

Ana: But, Babe.

DX: You And Your Brother Don't Need A Mouthoff Asshole Like Me.

No One Does.

So Just… Goodbye!

Everyone Saw DX Leaving And Heard Him Saying Goodbye.

They Were In Shock.

Ana Tried To Stop Him.

Ana: DX!

DX: Goodbye!

Ana(Crying): Please Don't Go.

(DX Driving In The Night Angrier Than Normal)

Police Respond To A High Speed Driver Just Bursting Through Speed Cameras Like Swords Through Flesh.

Cops Try To Catch Up And Stop Him. But The Problem Is That They Are Not Fast Enough To Catch….

The Legendary Super Racer.

Worse Still, DX IS The Legendary Super Racer, But No One Knows That.

Until...

Earlier At The Garage...

Carmen Turns On The News, Then….

Carmen: Hey, Guys! Check This Out! It's Urgent!

Reporter: Police Responded To A Rampant Street Racer Covered In What At First Appears To Be Gold Paint, But No Cop Has Been Able To Hit The Now Know As "The Unbeatable Driver" As He Is Somehow Able To Dodge And Counter Every Cop And Their Moves, Even Hitting The Rhinos Head-On With Speeds Up To 797 Miles Per Hour!

Police Is Shocked How The Car Is Unaffected By Spike Strips, Rolling Roadblocks,

Police Choppers, Even The Kill Switches Won't Touch Him. Wait! Palm City PD's Lt. Frank Mercer Has Joined The Pursuit To Stop Him, But The Racer Still- Hang On!

The Police Have Surrounded Him, But The Engine Is Still Running.

DX Was Not Happy. Not One Bit.

His Eyes Turned Black And Red.

Car And Hair Turned The Same Color With Lightning.

Started To Do A Burnout Transformation…

Reporter: Wait! Now The Racer Is Doing A Spinning Burnout, Possibly Trying To Escape In Black And Red Smoke. AAAH! Now, Lightning Is Going Erratic Nearly Hitting Our News Chopper! Yikes! We Will Have To Send It Back You In The Studio, Live At Port Murphy, Laura Sinclair, WFFL News, Karen! Oh Sh-

(Static)

Ana: Let's Go, Now!

Lucas: Right! Let's Go!

Everybody Grabbed Their Keys, Jumped In Their Cars, And Raced The One Place Anyone Would Go To Clear Their Head. Just To Prepare An Ambush He Doesn't Know About. They Get To The Location With Time To Prepare.

Carmen: Lucas, Who's This DXC Person?

Mia: Is This Some Side You Had A Fling With Beforehand, Or Your New Girlfriend?!

Lucas: What?! No!

Nikki: Because If It Is, We Are Done!

Ana: This Is Not The Time, Or The Place For This!

Rose: There Is, And Lucas. You Got 5 Seconds! 4, 3, 2, 1!

Lucas: (Enraged, Distorted) HE Is My Friend! He Arrived A Few Months Ago! Look! HIS ID!

Ana: I'll Go Setup At Another Spot. So, Signal With The Headlights And Don't Let Him Escape, Clear?

Lucas: (Normal) Yeah. Sure, Mija.

Carmen, Mia, Nikki, Rose: So-

Lucas: Not A Word. Not. One. Goddamn. Word.

Later… Back At The Standoff.

DX(Super Racer, Dark Energy Active): Nyah! Dark Racer, Transform!

Cops Open Fire. Nothing Worked.

DX Knew When And How To Dodge The Bullets.

Cops Can't Even Hit Him Because He Knows EVERY Move The Cops Will Make.

Rhinos, Nope.

Spike Strips, Nope.

Chopper, Nope.

Rolling Roadblock, Nope.

Even Kill Switches, Nope.

Not Even Bullets Of ANY Caliber.

They COULDN'T Touch Him.

But, He COULD Hit Them.

DX: Huwwwoooooaaahhhh! HYAH!

When He Finished His Transformation, It Was...

Startling.

Everyone Saw That He Had Black Aura And Red Lightning With Black And Red Fiery Hair Along With Black And Red Dragon Eyes.

He Showed No Mercy As He Not Only Embarrassed, He Even Made Sure The Police Know When To Back Off.

He Even Saw Mercer's Car And…

Dashed To Mercer, Him Being Scared Shitless.

DX(Dark, Demonic Tone, Heavy Breathing): MERCER.

Mercer: W-Wh-What Do You Want?

DX a.k.a. Super Racer Grabs Mercer With His Empowered Grip.

Torres: FRANK!

DX: DON'T. YOU. DARE. TORRES! MOVE CLOSER AND/OR TRY TO SHOOT ME, MERCER DIES!

DX Crushing Mercer With His Enlarged Hand.

Mercer:NNNrrraaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!!!!!!

Torres: Wait! Wait! Wait!

DX Grunts.

Torres: ALL UNITS, STAND DOWN, NOW! I SAID STAND DOWN!

Every Cop As Far As Rockport Holstered Their Weapons Away.

However,

Torres: ROOKIE, NO!

The Super Racer Saw How One Rookie Cop Just Shot At Him Multiple Times, But…

(Shells Drops)

Nothing.

The Bullets Dropped To The Ground.

Untouched.

Then DX Looks At That Same Rookie.

DX(Electro, Alien Tone): Naughty, Naughty.

DX Drops Mercer And Dash Grabs And Lifts The Rookie.

DX: (Demonic Bounty Hunter Tone)You. Guilty.

Rookie Cop: (Whimpering)

DX: LOOK INTO MY MIND OF NOTHINGNESS! YOUR SOUL, YOUR FAMILY, YOUR OWN PARTNER HAS BEEN STAINED BY THE FAULT OF YOUR LIES AND CORRUPTION.

Rookie Cop: (Whimpering Intensifies)

DX: FEEL THE EMPTINESS OF YOUR SOUL!

Rookie Cop: No!

The Rookie Cop's Life In The Past Is Revealed To All.

His Body Goes Motionless.

Eyes Vaporized Into Thin Air.

He Was Now Dead.

Mercer Alerts All Officers Decided To Retreat And Notify The Ghost Racer.

Mercer: WE WON'T COME AFTER YOU, AND WE WILL NOT CHARGE YOU WITH ANYTHING ON AND OFF THE BOOKS. JUST SPARE--

(Twitch)

DX: I SPARED YOU, MERCER! AND KNOW THIS! ANY COP GOES AGAINST ANY RACER, THEY. WILL. SUFFER! THE SAME JUDGEMENT! FOR! THEIR! SOULS!

(DX Growls)

The Dark Racer Vanishes When Gold Flames Circles Surround Him After He Dropped The Body Of The Deceased Rookie Cop.

All The Palm City PD's Forces Retreated To Their HQ's.

Mercer: W-What? The Hell?

Torres: I… I Don't Know.

Later… Back At The Shelby Mustang.

Also As The Ambush Site For Lucas And The Others Were Ready.

Lucas: Steady….

DX Appeared Back To Normal And Near His Shelby Mustang.

He Started Crying Because Of Ana The Others.

DX: (Thinking)This Is For The Best.

(Normal Voice) I Guess.

DX Gets In His Car.

Starts His Engine.

Lucas: Now, Guys!

But Was Unable To Get Away.

Ana, Lucas And The Others Stopped Him.

Lucas And The Others Use The High Beams To Flare And Stop Him.

Forcing Him To Shut His Car Down.

Lucas: DX!

Rose: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

DX Exits The Car.

DX: I'm Sure Ana Can Find A New Night Racer. And You Lucas… You Probably Will Find A Better Racer Without A Big Mouth Like Me. It'll Be Better For All Of Us This Way.

Everyone Tears Up In Silence.

Daylight Breaks.

A Shadow Pops Up On The Ground.

Everyone Even DX Looks At The Horizon And Seen Ana.

DX Seems Shocked In His Spine.

His Hair Slightly Spiked A Little And Color Changed To Silver, Because Of Ana.

Ana: Chico.

DX: A-Ana.

Little Cousins And Baby Brothers Of DX Pop Behind Ana.

JXV: Take Care Of Each Other, Ok?

Ana: (Chuckling) Oh, I Will.

JX And Ana Laugh And Hugs.

The Other Cousins And Brothers Cheer.

CVT: SOUND OFF!

Ana: Hm?

Cousins And Brothers: WE WILL, WE WILL BLESS YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL BLESS YOU!

Lucas: What Are They Saying, Mia?

Mia: I... I Think That They Are Cheering.

All: Huh?

Mia: For DX And For Ana!

DX: Oh!

Cousins And Brothers: WE WILL, WE WILL BLESS YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL BLESS YOU!

WE WILL, WE WILL BLESS YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL BLESS YOU!

Ana: Wish Me Luck.

JX: Hee-Hee. OK.

Ana Starts Running To DX.

DX Starts Running To Her As Well.

Ana: DX!

DX: Ana!

Ana And DX Hug And Kiss Each Other!

Everyone Except Carmen, Mia And Nikki Cheers For Them.

Night Was Hours Away.

DX And Ana Had Some Time To Kill Before Doing Some Racing.

Ana And DX Started Getting It On.

More Than Anything, They Started Fucking As Soon As They Got In Ana's Room.

And They Kept Going And Cumming Together 8 Times And.

DX, In His Heart Kept Praying That He Doesn't Get Her Pregnant.

Ana: Ah! Ah! Oh My God, Baby! Oh Shit!

DX: Fuck! Did You Get Tighter Than Before?!

Ana: Guess So. Hah! Oh, God. Baby, I'm Gonna Cum!

DX: Shit! Me Too!

Ana And DX Couldn't Hold Back.

Even When…

Earlier… In The Realm Of The Gods.

Zeus: I Don't Understand Why He Don't Want The Pregnancy To Happen.

Athena: He Is Obviously Not Ready To Be A Father, Despite Being A Figure For His Brothers And Cousins.

Ares: Sister, You Know He Loves Her, Being A Father Figure. Even Caring For Them When Their Parents Are Not Home.

Hades: That Doesn't Change Anything! Athena Is Right.

Posiedon: I Disagree.

Athena And The Other Gods Continue Arguing.

Jesus Nods At Zeus.

Zeus: ENOUGH!

Silence Falls, All Takes A Deep Breath.

Zeus: Look, We've Seen Whether He Can Care For His Family. But Has No One Noticed That His Technique When Babysitting Other Families' Children?

All Gods: Huh?

Zeus: Look Here. This Was 2 Years Before He Arrived At Palm City.

The Gods Look At His Perfect Babysitting Job And Career 2 Years Ago.

They See How DX Is Using A Chevy Suburban To Help The Clients' Children Anyway Possible. He Kept His Promise And His Job For 2 Years.

DX Gave The Suburban Back To The Car Dealer After He Kept The Truck In Perfect Condition. All While Letting The Parents That Gave Him 5-Star Reviews All Around

Know That He's Calling It Quits. Not Because Of The Kids, He Just Wanted To Be Able Do Good That No Other Black Afro-American Could. He Thanked Every Parent For Allowing Him To Use A Vehicle To Care For The Children.

The Parents Were Both Happy And Sad.

Happy Because He Stuck To His Rules Of Vehicular Babysitting.

And Sad Because He Was Leaving The Families' He Showed The Utmost Respect.

But They Asked If They Could Visit Him Wherever He Goes To, He Said…

DX: When You Get Your Driver's ID, Only Find Me If You Got The Need. THE NEED FOR SPEED!

The Flashback Ends.

The Gods Are Stunned.

Athena: (Crying) I- I Never Knew He Could Be That Perfect As A Babysitter. Let Alone A Vehicular Babysitter.

Ares: Sister, Please. We All Misjudged Him. We Thought Wrong About Him Just Being A Street Racer. But… I Think We All, Meaning Gods And Demi-Gods Should Vote Whether Ana Rivera Should Be Pregnant. Right, Father?

Zeus: Agreed. Posiedon.

Posiedon: Yes, My King.

Zeus: Bring Hercules, Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, Everyone. Offer A Reward For Assisting With This Voting. 10 Trillion Gold Split Across All That Can Choose The Fate Of This Loving Racer Couple.

Posiedon: They Have Arrived Quicker Than Expected.

Zeus: Really? Well Then. Everyone. Let It Be Known To The Sisters Of Fate Will Make The Final Judgement When Voting Ends. And It Will Take Effect By Jesus Christ Himself. Agreed?

All: Here, Here.

To Be Continued...

Need For Speed:

Racerverse

[End Of Chapter 6, Part 1]

Me: Hehehe. Hmm.

All: Wow!

Me: D'oh!

Lucas: Dude,. This. Is. Epic.

Ana: Is It Really Almost Over?

Me: What?

Ana: I'm Asking If Roshini-

Me: OK, OK, OK. Look, To Be Honest, Roshini-

Roshini: Is Actually No Longer A Virgin Thanks To DX And Ana Rivera.

All: Wait, WHAT?!

DX: Y'all Didn't Know?

Roshini: Rivera Told Me She Won't Do It Without Him. Besides, He Knows How To "Pound That Pussy" Good.

All: (Laughs)

Me: Nikki, I-

Nikki: Look. You Do What You Can. Not Exceed Yourself.

Me: Thanks, Nikki. Hugs?

Nikki: Sure.

Nikki And I Hugged.

All: Aww.

Me: Guys, Cool It. Chapter 6, Part 2 Coming Up Next.

Mia: See Ya!

On The Season Finale Of

Need For Speed: Racerverse.

Ana: Oh My God. Thank You.

DX: Mia, Leave. Me. THE FUCK ALONE, RIGHT NOW!

Lucas: Mia, You Okay? Is Something Wrong?

DX: Roshini, We Need Your Help! We Are Trying To Hack A Laptop, But We Can't Crack It.

Ana: No Way The Cars Are Getting Out Now! We Did It!

Lucas: These Cops Ain't Gonna Catch Him In That Thing!

Mercer: They Take Me, Things Could Go Real Bad. For Both Of Us.

Ana: Seriously? Lucas, I'm In The League!

DX: Don't Get Caught.

[End Of Ch. 6, Pt.2 Preview]

A/N: Whew! Well, I Guess This Is It. The, Uh, Final Chapter. Ha. I, Uh, Was Honestly A Little, Um, Disappointed. But, What Can I Do? Not A Lot Of People Read, Play Or Watch Anything Need For Speed. I'm Just Gonna, Um, Go Finish This Last Page So I Can Cry Myself To Either Sleep Or Getting Sick And Dying. Good Night And Good Luck! Oh!

A- A- And If You Can Just Read And Review, But You Don't, Then That's Ok Too!

(Inhales Heavily, Shuddering Into Depression)

Continue?

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

0.

If Not Going To Read The Final Page,

Game Over

Me: I… Have Failed.


	9. Chapter 6, Part 2

A/N: I Got Nothing Left To Say. Why? Because Not A Lot Of People Believe In The Need For Speed. I Guess If No One Will Read It Carefully, I Got No Real Reason To Make A Season 2

Anymore. So, Let's Get This Over With.

Previously On Need For Speed: Racerverse…

Ana: DX!

Reporter: Police Responded To A Rampant Street Racer Covered In What At First Appears To Be Gold Paint, But No Cop Has Been Able To Hit The Now Know As "The Unbeatable Driver" Is Somehow Able To Dodge And Counter Every Cop And Their Moves, Even Hitting The Rhinos Head-On With Speeds Up To 797 Miles Per Hour!

Carmen: Lucas, Who's This DXC Person?

Lucas: Not A Word. Not. One. Goddamn. Word.

DX(Dark, Demonic Tone, Heavy Breathing): MERCER.

Mercer:NNNrrraaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!!!!!!

DX(Electro, Alien Tone): Naughty, Naughty. I SPARED YOU, MERCER! AND KNOW THIS! ANY COP GOES AGAINST ANY RACER, THEY. WILL. SUFFER! THE SAME JUDGEMENT! FOR! THEIR! SOULS!

Mercer: W-What? The Hell?

Torres: I… I Don't Know.

Rose: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

DX: I'm Sure Ana Can Find A New Night Racer. And You Lucas… You Probably Will Find A Better Racer Without A Big Mouth Like Me. It'll Be Better For All Of Us This Way.

JXV: Take Care Of Each Other, Ok?

Ana: Ah! Ah! Oh My God, Baby! Oh Shit!

Athena: He Is Obviously Not Ready To Be A Father, Despite Being A Figure For His Brothers And Cousins.

Zeus: Look, We've Seen Whether He Can Care For His Family. But Has No One Noticed That His Technique When Babysitting Other Families' Children?

Athena: (Crying) I- I Never Knew He Could Be That Perfect As A Babysitter. Let Alone A Vehicular Babysitter.

Zeus: Bring Hercules, Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, Everyone. Offer A Reward For Assisting With This Voting. 10 Trillion Gold Split Across All That Can Choose The Fate Of This Loving Racer Couple. Well Then. Everyone. Let It Be Known To The Sisters Of Fate Will Make The Final Judgement When Voting Ends. And It Will Take Effect By Jesus Christ Himself.

With The Gods, Goddesses, And Demigods All Making The Decision For The Fate Of DX And Ana Rivera's Racer Lives Ahead Of Them, Will The Gods Find It In Favor Of The Young Racer Couple? Or Will Fate Be On The Cutting Edge Thus, Denying The Request Of The Young SuperHuman Racer And His Girlfriend, Making Them Racers AND Parents??

Find Out.

DX: Gods Hear My Cry. I'm Begging You.

Today.

Chapter 6, Part 2: Racer's Battle For Love. In Hell And High Leveled Weather, Part 2

Zeus: All For Preventing The Pregnancy Until Both Lovers Are Ready?

Everybody In The Realm Of Gods Agreed Even The God Of Luck Was In Agreement.

Zeus: All Right, With No Opposition. Ruling Is: We Will Not Allow Ana Rivera To Become Pregnant Until She Is Ready As Her Lover. It Is So Ordered!

All: Here, Here!

Jesus Christ: Green For Waiting?

Zeus: Good To Protect From Pregnancy.

Jesus Christ: Done.

The Gods Made Their Decision.

Here's Hoping It Will Go As Followed.

Later…. Back At Ana's House.

Ana And DX Were Passed Out After So Many Orgasms Between Them.

DX Did Manage To Get Her A Few Pregnancy Test, Just To Make Sure.

Ana: Oh My God. Thank You.

DX: Well?

Ana: Good News, Chico.

DX: (Gulps)

Ana: I'm Not Pregnant!

DX: (Scoffs) Baby, Don't Scare Me Like That, Chica!

Ana: I'm Sorry!

DX: Let Me Ask You This, Ana. If I Got Roshini And Torres With Us, Would You Want To Start A Family After Mercer Is Gone For Good?

Ana: For You, Chico. Oh Yeah.

DX: Ah Ah! Only When You Are Ready To. No Exceptions.

Ana: Are We Just Gonna Agree By Talking Or Fucking?

DX: (Smiles, Then Kisses Ana)

Later...In The Daylight.

DX Shows Up At The Garage Only To Show Ana What Changed Physically.

DX Transforms.

Ana's Jaw Drops.

Ana: Oh Diyos Ko!

DX: I Know, Right?! Haha.

Ana: Chico Tan Guapo!

DX: Si?

Ana: Yes, Chico.

Mia: Hey. Mind If I-

DX: Ana, Can I Cuss Her Out, Please?

Ana: Fire Away.

DX: Mia. Leave. Me. THE FUCK! ALONE! RIGHT NOW!

Ana: Now, Where Were We?

DX: I Think I Know.

Lucas Finishes Talking To His Father.

Lucas: Hey Mia, What's Wrong? Is There A Problem?

Mia: It's Nothing.

Lucas: Mia, I Can't Help If You Don't Talk To Me. Please?

Mia: I Just- (Sobbing)

Lucas: (Kisses Mia) You And Your Friends Go Have Fun For A While, You Earned It. Ok?

Mia: Gracias, Lucas. Hey Girls! Let's Go Shopping!

The Others: Yasss! Let's Go!

After That Night, The League, DX And Ana All Raced To Try And Get The Corrupt Cops Off The Streets, But Was Ambushed By The Police.

They Scatter And Get Accused By Hayley And Manta.

DX And Ana Race Back To The Garage.

Only To Find Lucas Beaten By Mercer.

Ana And DX Was Put In The Back Of Mercer's SUV Cruiser.

Later, A Car T-Boned Them.

Who None Other Than Lucas, Ramming The SUV To Get Us Out.

DX Grabbed The Laptop, Got In The Mustang Critically Damaged, But, Still Driveable.

DX Drove To A Safe House Up In The Forest.

Lucas Told DX And Ana About How Roberto Rivera Passed.

DX Apologized To Ana And Lucas For Their Loss, And For Taking Things Too Far A Few Days Ago.

DX, Ana And Lucas Needed A Way To Crack That Laptop.

And DX Had An Idea.

DX Calls Roshini.

Roshini: What Do You Want?!

DX: I Know This Is A Bad Time To Beg For Forgiveness. But I Need Your Help To Crack Open A Laptop That Has Tons Of Info We Can Use Against Mercer.

Roshini: Is That All? Hold On.

Roshini Sends DX A "Package" To Help With The Laptop Problem.

Roshini: I Sent You A Little Package. It Can Crack Any Password Protection.

DX: Thanks, Roshini.

Roshini: Oh. One Last Thing.

DX: Yeah?

Roshini: You Wouldn't Mind Me…. I Don't Know.

DX: You Want To Have Sex With Ana And I?

Roshini: Yeah, I-

DX: I'm Cool With It.

Roshini: Really?!

DX Yeah! I Can Pound It Or I Can Take It Slow, All That Matters Is How You Can Handle It.

Roshini: Cool, See You Soon.

DX: You Too.

DX Ends The Call With Roshini, Then Calls Up Ana And Lucas.

DX: Guys, I Just Sent Y'all An App That Will Work. Put The Phone Next To It.

Ana: Holy Shit, It Worked!

Lucas: Hold Up. We're Being Traced!

DX: Shit! Get In The Porsche! Upload Needs Completion!

Ana And Lucas Get In And Drove As Fast As They Could And DX Did Not Waste Time Wrecking Every Cop That Comes At Them.

Upload Finishes, And Lucas Tossed The Laptop.

Night Arrives.

Ana, DX And Roshini Had Sex One Last Time Before Operation: Corruption Endgame Would Begin.

Roshini Didn't About Being Pregnant So She Begged Him To Cum In Her Pussy, And Only Because Ana Wanted Some In Her As Well.

It Was Time For The Operation.

Ana, Lucas, DX, Others Crews, And The League Had One Objective:

Raise All Hell Everywhere And Lead Them To Port Murphy.

Ana And DX Finds The Port On Lockdown.

Ana: No Way The Cars Are Getting Out Now! We Did It!

Cop 1: What Did We Stumble Upon?

Cop 2: Nothing Good.

Dispatch: One Of The Task Force Is Trying To Escape The City. Says It's Mercer.

Cop 2: Where?!

Mercer Driving A BMW M3 GTR Busting Out Of The Docks.

DX Was PISSED!

Lucas: These Cops Ain't Gonna Catch Him In That Thing!

Ana: Maybe Not!

DX: But We Can!

Mercer Took A Beating And The M3 GTR's Engine ShutDown.

Torres Arrive At Mercer's Location.

Mercer: Torres! Eva! If They Take Me, This Could Go Real Bad. For Both Of Us.

Torres: I Agree.

DX: Torres! Let Me.

Torres: OK.

DX Takes Torres' Gun And Shoots Mercer In The Head!

He Gives Torres' Gun Back.

DX: Torres, You Can Stay As A Cop, I Won't Stop You. But I'm Only Asking You To Join Us.

Torres: Only If I Get What She's Getting In The Bed Sheets.

DX: Ana?

Ana: Sure.

DX: Let's Go Celebrate!

Later….. The Next Morning.

Ana: Seriously? This Is What Your Giving Me?

Lucas: After Your Last Couple Of Cars, You Should Lucky You Got Wheels.

DX: "She's Perfect For Someone Just Starting Out!" Hahahahaha.

Ana: Lucas, I'm In The League. If I Show Up In This, They're Gonna Laugh Me Off The Road.

Lucas: You Might Be Big Time Now, But You'll Still Be My Lil. Mira, Ven Aqui. Come On, Come On.

Ana: No, No, No.

DX Brings The Camaro In The Garage And Tosses Lucas The Keys, Then Gives Them To Ana.

Ana: Seriously?!

Lucas: You're In The League. When You Show Up In Thi- Aah! My Ribs!

Ana: Sorry!

Lucas: If Your Gonna Go Against The Cops..

DX: Don't Get Caught.

[End Of Chapter 6, Part 2 (Finale)]

Me: Now, It's Over.

Ana: Aww, But What About The "Starting A Family" Skit?

Lucas: Yeah!

Me: Hey, People Barely Read This. So, Honestly. If It Doesn't ANY Reviews, No Point.

All: Oh.

Me: But Come On, We Did Have A Blast, Right?

All: Yeah! (Laughs)

Me: Come On, You Out There Like This Whole Thing Right To The End, Please Review! Lucas, Hit It With A Pound It!

Lucas: Pound It!

Me: Shaw, Hit It With A Noggin!

Shaw: Noggin!

Me: Everybody Else, Hit It For Me One Time!

All: (Dancing) See Ya!

End


	10. NFS Racerverse Recap Part 1

A/N: News Flash! DXC Will Now Be Known As Derrick Xavier Crimson.

The 3rd.

Lastly, The Mom Name Is DMK, Delilah Mara Kruger.

And I Don't Any Of The Contents Except The CaC.

[NFS: Racerverse Season 1 Recap And Season 2 Preview]

My Name Is Derrick Xavier Crimson The 3rd. Or DXC 3 For Short. I'm A Street Racer. Gamer. Harem Man. Lover. Legacy To DXC The 1st And DXC The 2nd. I'm Currently Holding Up The Family Racing Legacy.

(Mustang Engine Roars)

My Dad's Name Is DXC Also. He Was A Racer Like I Am. Damn Good One, Too.

(M3 GTR Drifting, Tires Screeching)

Had The Same Name As My Grandpa. The OG DXC. Also An Awesome Street Racing Legend. Motherfucking Great One As Always.

(Police Sirens Blaring)

My Mom, DMK. Or Delilah Mara Kruger. Well...

(Thunder Rumbling, Lightning Cackles)

She Would Be Proud Of Me. She Died Before I Turned 7 Years Old. She Wanted Me, My Dad And My Grandpa To Hold Up The Family Legacy. One Day, I Had Enough Energy To Hear A Story. A Real Good One. A Story That May Come True When I Grew Up. And Got Stronger.

I Heard About The Legend Of This Golden Hair-Headed, Gold Clothes, Gold Aura With Shifting To Black And Red Eyes, Hair, And Aura. This Was Known As A Super Street Racer!

I Lost The Three People Too Early Due To Situation In My Childhood. My Grandpa Dying In Prison. And Dad Died From His Injuries. Why? Grandpa And Dad Told Me The Story About The Legend. Then, When I Slept I Hoped I Could Become The Legend After I Grew Up. But Grandpa And Dad Told Me If I Became Broken Mentally, And Emotionally, The Gold Lightning Will Strike Me With 1 Of the 3 Choice Chances, 1: I Die, 2: I Go Into A Coma, Or 3: I Become Changed. After Doing Jobs As A Babysitter, A Perfect One, I Just Decided To Go To Palm City.

Time Skip…

Fast Forward To The Present. I Go To Palm City To Start Fresh. Leave My Past Behind. You Know, The Usual. But, Getting In A Racer's Relationship? I Wasn't Planning To Stay Single At All. I Was Hoping That When I'm Ready To Really Make My Move Without Lying In Anyone's Face. So When I Met This Mechanic At A Garage Called "Rivera's Family Garage." It Was Place Where Anyone Can Get A Car. I Knew It Was Cool, I Just Maybe Able To Survive This.

The Time Of The Legend's Judgement Is At Hand.

I Met A Man Named Lucas Rivera. He's Cool. Calm When Working On Cars. Not The Multitasker In High Standards, But He Knew How Work The Magic. He And I Went To The "SPEEDHUNTERS SHOWDOWN". We Make It And Met Up With One Named Dex. Dex And I Race My First Race For Me Taking My First Win. Lucas And Dex Were Shocked. They Thought This Was My First Rodeo. But, Nope. As I Mentioned, I Have Been Racing Since Childhood.

Later, After The Day Race Win…

I Drove To A Part Shop For A Nitrous Oxide Kit. I Knock On The Damn Door For A Few Minutes. While Doing So, I'm Not Getting Any Response. But When I Kept On Knocking, I Get Interrupted By A Girl Driving A Nissan 350z Behind Me. At First, I Thought I Was Hearing Something. But When I Turned Around, I See The Sweetest, Spiciest, And Sexiest Racer In All Of Palm City. And To Anyone's Surprise, She And I Hit It Off, Even If We Just Met. We Started My First Night Race Against A Bunch Of Jackassholes Called "The SpeedBoys". They Definitely Had The Right Night To Try And Beat Me. On The First Night, I Take My First Win.

When I Stopped Along With Ana, Kenny Opened His Big Mouth Saying, "You Got Lucky!"

It Was At This Moment That Kenny Knew, He Fucked Up.

I Went To The Limits In My Words And Said…

Strong Language In 3…

2…

1...

YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT LUCK, HUH?! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A RACER ASS THE FUCK UP! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR HILLBILLY RACIST DOG SHIT DRINKING ASS THE FUCK UP, AND I AM A MAN OF MY WORD, I WILL SHOVE YOUR CAR'S TAILPIPE UP YO ASS UNTIL IT EXIT THROUGH YO MOUTH. AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING CHEST! ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?!

Kenny Was Scared Shitless. Ana Was Surprised And She Couldn't Believe What Just Happened. She Was Glad SOMEBODY Stood Up To That Jackass Motherfucker.

Ana Then Told Me About The League And How Lucas Was Offered The Spot But Gave It Up.

But When That's Said And Done…

(Police Scanner Goes Active)

Yep. The Cops Were On Route To Our Location. But I Kept Racing And The Cops Just Kept Trying To Stop Me But While I Was Driving, I Recorded All My Car And I's Special Movements To Dodging The Cops With Elite Precision. It Went On For 2 Whole Nights And 25 Hours.

I Decided To Call It After A Near Failed Escape Just To Get To The Garage.

Time Skip...

My Partners And Rivals All Came To Palm City Because My Guess Was That They Wanted My Head. But I Never Was Their Type. Besides I Was Too Young For Them All. Next Thing… Was The Best Night I Ever Had. When Ana Got Her Car Impounded By A Cop, Probably Dirty As Fuck, Named Shaw, She Felt Broken. I Didn't Want To Leave Her Alone. That Would Not Be Just Bad, It Would Also Show Very Bad Karma On Me. So…

(Door Closes, Engine Starts, Then Revs)

I Decided With Pure Intent To Stay With Ana To Keep Her Happy. I Even Gave Her The Keys To My 1965 Ford Mustang. I Never Want To See Her Sad. And That Is When… It Happened.

To Be Continued…

Me: Hey, Guys! Hey! MOTHERFUCKERS!!

Everyone: What?!

Me: Damn, Y'all! Calm Down! What Do You Think Of The Part 1 Of The Recap And Preview?!

Everyone: Oh, Shit! Sorry About That. But, This… Wow.

Me: Part 2. Coming Up Next!

Everyone: AW YEAH!

Derrick And I: We'll See Ya There!


	11. Recap Part 2

A/N: Oooooooooooo-kay! Part 2 Of The Season 1 Recap And Season 2 Preview Begins!

Me: SKRRRRT! SKRRRRT! BRRRRTT! BRRRRTT! BRRRATTATATA!

All: Hey! Wassup?

Me: THIS IS IT! RECAP AND PREVIEW. GO BOOM! LET'S GET IT!

All: UltraInstinctDennix Doesn't Own Anything That Is Originally Owned By EA.

All That IS His Is The CaC Named Derrick Xavier Crimson.

Me: Ok. Let's Do This!

Last Time On Part 1 Of The Season 1 Recap And Season 2 Preview Of…

Need For Speed: Racerverse…

I Met A Man Named Lucas Rivera. He's Cool. Calm When Working On Cars.

But When I Kept On Knocking, I Get Interrupted By A Girl Driving A Nissan 350z Behind Me. At First, I Thought I Was Hearing Something. But When I Turned Around, I See The Sweetest, Spiciest, And Sexiest Racer In All Of Palm City. And To Anyone's Surprise, She And I Hit It Off, Even If We Just Met.

On The First Night, I Take My First Win.

When I Stopped Along With Ana, Kenny Opened His Big Mouth Saying, "You Got Lucky!"

It Was At This Moment That Kenny Knew, He Fucked Up.

I Went To The Limits In My Words And Said…

Strong Language In 3…

2…

1...

YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT LUCK, HUH?! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A RACER ASS THE FUCK UP! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR HILLBILLY RACIST DOG SHIT DRINKING ASS THE FUCK UP, AND I AM A MAN OF MY WORD, I WILL SHOVE YOUR CAR'S TAILPIPE UP YO ASS UNTIL IT EXIT THROUGH YO MOUTH. AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING CHEST! ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?!

Ana Then Told Me About The League And How Lucas Was Offered The Spot But Gave It Up.

But When That's Said And Done…

When Ana Got Her Car Impounded By A Cop, Probably Dirty As Fuck, Named Shaw, She Felt Broken. I Didn't Want To Leave Her Alone. That Would Not Be Just Bad, It Would Also Show Very Bad Karma On Me. So…

(Door Closes, Engine Starts, Then Revs)

I Decided With Pure Intent To Stay With Ana To Keep Her Happy. I Even Gave Her The Keys To My 1965 Ford Mustang. I Never Want To See Her Sad. And That Is When… It Happened.

When He Keyed Ana's Car That I Gave Her, I Went Rampant And Kept My Word On What I Told Kenny And His "Speedboys". I Went To The Speedboys Hangout… And I Went Full Blown Killer Mode, But I Made Sure They Were Finished. For Good. So, When I Was Done, Hayley Was Quiet But She Was Spared. She Knew How Kenny's Crew Was Done For. I Just Hope She Understands Who I Am Within. After That Night, I Just Wanted To Destroy The Palm City PD For Taking Ana's Car. But I Wasn't The Type To End It Right Then And There, Yet.

Part 2: Recap Finale Season 2 Preview

Ana And I Felt A Surge Go Through The Both Of Us. And The Second That We Locked On To Each Other, We… We Kissed.

(Engine Revving Up To 10,000 RPM, Glass Cracks Then Breaks)

It Was… Like… I... Don't Know How To Describe It. My Body And Mind Just Knew What To Do And How To Tease Ana, Pleasure Her, And Most Of All, Make Her Cum Before Me. My Brain Kept Cool For A LONG While. And We Had The Most Intense, And Best Sex. Even Though It Was My First Time. Not Just That, It Felt So… So…. (Grunts) I Can't Tell. But, It Feels Like I Just Lost Myself At First. Then… When I Snapped Back Into Reality, I Just Kept Feeling The Rush Of Pleasure From Her Flowing Through Me. I Just Couldn't Risk Getting Her Pregnant, So, After We Had Sex 3 Rounds, 8 Hours, And 45 Minutes. After We Passed Out, I Quickly, But Quietly Woke Up So I Could Pray That I Wouldn't Get Her Pregnant. I Kept It Up So I Could Keep My Word About Being Ready To Be A Father.

(Time Skip, Things Get… Hectic)

(Tires Screeching, Crash)

Fast Forward To When Lucas And I Have An Argument, I… Kinda Went Too Far. I Said Too Much About Him And Ana's Father. Roberto "Mr.Clean" Rivera. He Threw An Uppercut To The Weak Point In My Chin, Which Stunned, And Weakened Me, So Bad… I Just, Felt A Realistic Laser Beam Through My Sight. The Worse Came As Lucas Nearly Beat Me To Death. As I Waited For The Final Blow… The Barrage Just Stopped. I Open My Eyes Which Just Recently Healed, And What The Fuck Do I See?! Lucas Hugging Ana Begging Her To Forgive Him For What Has Happened By Him!

(Heart Cracking, Shattering)

I… Just Felt Wrecked. Emotionally, Physically, Mentally, And Spiritually. When They Looked Away From Me, I Just Got Up, And Started To… RUN. I Kept Running So I Could Let The Daylight Fade To NightFall. I Made It To The Beach, Where I Just Broke After All That Happened.

(Derrick Struggling To Cry, Starts Screaming In Rage)

(Gold Lightning Crackles, Then Strikes Derrick)

I… I Thought I Died. I Just… I Was Floating Above The Sands. I Open My Eyes To See An Aura Around Me. Somehow, I Even Put A Reflecting Barrier In Front Of Me To See That… I Have Changed. I Managed To Train Myself Before The Arrival Of Daybreak. I Managed To Finish My Training. I Wasn't Gonna Let Anything Hold Me Back. So… I Decided To Leave Palm City. And Never Come Back. I Grabbed Only Important Items, Got In My 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500.

Snuck Out, At Night… So I Could Forget It All. But, Escape Was Fucked. Lucas And The Others Ambushed And Cornered Me So I Couldn't Run. I Can't Even Teleport To Escape.

I Thought I Was Done For. But When Daylight Came, Ana's Shadow Came At Our Feet. That's When Lucas, Mia(Most Wanted 2K5), The Others And Myself Noticed Ana In The Sunlight.

Ana Ran Towards Me After My Cousins Cheered For Ana And Myself.

We Cried After We Came Into Each Others' Arms.

And That's How Palm City Became My New Home. For Good.

Hope It Turns Out Better. For All Of Us.

See Ya Next Season!


	12. Need For Speed Racerverse S2 Postponed

**Hey guys. First off, the reason for a crappy story writing the first season, i don't know. I... just thought I could try to write any type of story or crossover, y'know... just making new ideal characters for sparks like dbz, nfs, hell even my version of spider-man. But look, what i wrote on my first fanfic isn't perfect... but, LEAVE ME ALONE! It's how I want to make a story! Not judge me and make writers sink so low they don't have ideas! If I want to break the rules on which spider man doesn't kill because he loses someone... LET ME BE! If I choose to make a story where i don't know... where the street racing worlds of hot wheels, and burnout collide... I WILL DO JUST THAT! BUT, Never Judge me like that. It's my first fanfic that i wrote with my own two hands. I WILL NOT LET CRITICS WEIGH ME DOWN BECAUSE I AM STILL NEW TO THIS!**

**For now, Nfs Racerverse has been postponed because i seen comments that made sense on how i need to make a "coherent" story. I'm sorry, but i don't like being judge in the worst way. I just only asked two (2) simple things. Read and reivew. Not read, review and judge me for making my first story.**

**I would however like to get some ideas for a "coherent" story. It can be character pairs, worlds or even the most uncanny duo you all want me to write. Just know this: Only memphisto can judge me!**


End file.
